49 days
by AMW123
Summary: When Voldemort destroys his own horcrux, Harry is brought to the past to the marauders' 7th year.
1. Prologue

" _Always"_

 _He wanted to let the stone drop. The stone is at the edge of his fingertip. He loosen his fingers a little and it'll drop to the ground._

 _But_

 _He couldn't bring himself to do it_

 _He needs more courage now than ever_

 _The four of them stayed by his side as he faced the dark lord._

 _..._

"Avada kedavra"

Jet of green light burst through the wand knocking Harry off a couple of feet. As he was hit, his right hand firmly hold his wand while his left is clenched tightly, holding the resurrection stone.

...

Harry opened his eyes and bright light eveloped him. He's all alone. He sat up and saw that he was fully clothes with t shirt and jeans.

 _Am I dead? I'm not supposed to be dead_ Harry looked around the room and a figure approaches him

"Harry"

There, in front of him, Dumbledore stood in white, looking at Harry akin to how a father saw his son after years of being separated, with a tint of sadness.

"Professor" Harry have never been happier to see Dumbledore right now

Dumbledore turned his back and look at the three path separated, each leads to the light.

Harry walked next to Dumbledore and saw the middle road that Dumbledore is looking at.

"This isn't supposed to happen" Dumbledore muttered

"Professor?"

Dumbledore turned to Harry "Harry, you understand that you were supposed to die but you will came back alive because the horcrux within you is destroyed am I right?"

Harry nodded

"Well my dear boy, it appears that somethings has gone wrong"

Dread starts to fill Harry at the thought of being dead and no chance of returning back to save his friends. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, the Weasleys and Ginny... _Ginny_. Those who died for him, his parents, Sirius, Remus, Dobby, Dumbledore, Fred, even Hedwig.

"Am I'm dead?" Harry asked

"No my dear boy" Dumbledore said prompting Harry to look up in confusion.

"But Voldemort..." Harry then touches the scar on his forehead "The horcrux, he destroyed it"

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded but he didn't look pleased. There's something else on his mind.

"What are the objects with you when Tom cast the spell?" Dumbledore inquire calmly

"My wands" Harry recall walking towards the clearing with each hand holding a specific item "the invisibility cloak and the resurrection stone"

Dumbledore nodded in understanding as if Harry just handed the solution to the problem

"Now I see...that bright light twenty years ago. I see it now" Dumbledore smiled warmly recalling something

"Excuse me professor?"

Dumbledore turned back to Harry "You're not dead yet my dear boy, but you can't return to the land of living as of yet"

Harry stared at him in confusion

"When a wizard casted a spell to another wizard who currently holds or have with him a magical item, there are rare occasions where the spell does not go as planned" Dumbledore said "There are cases of spell backfiring or produces a different result"

"So what is the effect on me?" Harry asked "You said I'm not dead but you also said that that I can't go back out there either"

"The resurrection stone used to be a horcrux. Despite already destroyed as one, there's still traces of Tom on it." Dumbledore said "Voldemort unwittingly destroyed it when he strike you"

Dumbledore took a step closer to the path in the middle

"There should only be two, one if you were to choose death and another for living" Dumbledore murmured "And as you can see now, both are sealed shut"

Harry saw the two paths has a golden line blocking anyone from entering. The middle path is open.

"Professor, where does the middle one leads to?" Harry asked. He expected Dumbledore not to know the answer but the headmaster said

"49 days"

Dumbledore turned to Harry

"It is thought to be a myth and still one of the most controversial ideas in the wizard world" Dumbledore answered "There is a theory made by a wizard known as 49 days where when a horcrux is destroyed by its own owner, the owner will travel in time of 49 days before he created the horcrux."

Dumbledore took a step towards Harry

"In this case, that path leads you to a period where 49 days later, Tom will get a hold of the resurrection stone." Dumbledore answered and sadly said "You will be trapped in another period for 49 days"

Harry's thoughts are swirling. There's too much to take on at the moment. He's on a war with Voldemort and left his friends in Hogwarts against death eaters, giants and dementours. His plan to die and resurrect himself is delayed until he go back into the past and spend 49 days there. He can't help but think like Neville on the 'why me?' department.

"So I will waste 49 days in my real time" Harry said

"No" Dumbledore answered "Time freezes as of now in your reality. After 49 days are up, you will return here and then you may either cross to the land of the dead or live for the future"

Harry nodded and walked towards the path, wanting to get the challenge done and over with.

"Harry, there's one more thing" Dumbledore warned before Harry set foot in the path "I strongly insists that you do not alter the past in any way possible, even when tempted. It may be harmless when you think about it or it will save lives but there's many cases where it does more harm than good and best be left alone."

Harry hesitated as he look at Dumbledore's fierce glare. Something tells him that there may be a more difficult challenge than he predicted ahead but he forces himself to nod anyway.

"Professor" Harry started "49 days before Voldemort get a hold of the stone, what year is it? What period in time will I land on?"

Harry is convinced that Dumbledore already knew the answer but the powerful wizard just shakes his head "You will find that out yourself Harry"

Harry took a deep breath and the final step before the light enveloped him.

.

.

.

AN: I am aware that there is a korean drama titled 49 days as well and all I would like to say is that the similarity ends with the name and no of days (lol). The storyline will be different and in no way similar with the drama at all.

Please review. I also accept constructive criticism.


	2. Day 1

Day 1

Cold was the first thing Harry felt.

When his eyes opened, he was laying on the ground, his vision filled with the night sky and the full moon and leaves carried by the wind.

He forced himself into a sitting position and surveyed the surroundings. It didn't take long for him to realize that he's in the forbidden forest due to the shape of the trees.

He stood and brushed leaves and dirt from his pants. He's still wearing the same clothes he was wearing when he met Dumbledore. He rummaged around his pockets for his wand but it's not with him.

Harry look at the ground, shifting through the leaves away with his legs, even kicking a rat, in search of the wand hoping that it fell somewhere but the heavy wind prompted him to walk and find refuge from the cold.

He looked around the dark surroundings and it didn't take long for him to realize he's in the forbidden forest.

Harry tried to locate the way to Hogwarts but it proved to be difficult as the forest is pitch black at night and he didn't have his wand to produce light. The only source of light is the full moon. Eventually, he figured that staying will not bring him closer to Hogwart so he walked in no particular direction.

While he walked, he tried to remember how he ended up here. Soon he recalled his meeting with Dumbledore and his warning of being placed in time for 49 days before Voldemort found the stone.

Harry's pace slowed from the cold and his hand is wrapped around his body trying to stop the shiver and maintaining body heat.

After a few minutes of walking aimlessly, his knees cave in from the frost and Harry blew hot air to his hands so they won't froze. He leaned against a tree and tried to pinpoint the direction to Hogwarts.

He usually knew his way around the forbidden forest but the darkness and wind proved to be a problem. He manages to go from an area where there are only tall trees and flat ground into one where the trees are more crowded together and tall bushes stationed itself between the trees.

After a couple of minutes, he's forced to stop and sit on the ground. The cold makes him weaker and he has yet rested from the previous battle at Hogwarts.

The sound of broken twigs alerted him and he looked around for anyone, but there's no one else aside from him. The wind continued to blow strongly moving the branches and bringing leaves with it so he assumed the noise is caused by it.

Then a rustle in one of the bushes and a movement from the corner of his eyes.

Harry immediately got on his feet. There's definitely something out there. An animal. He's sure of it.

A centaur? No, they usually travel in a pack and rarely explore at night. Unicorn? They're easy to spot. This animal is stealthy and could hide in the shadow well. The rocky ground provided good places for animals to sneak up and camouflage itself.

The movement of one of the bushes in front of him caused him to walk backwards slowly.

A low growl is heard behind him and Harry slowly turned back.

The beast hide in the darkness and before Harry could get a good look at it, the beast leaped sending him into a run.

The trees blocked the moonlight so he didn't know which directions he was running to but luckily the area is filled with tall bushes so it helps hide him against whatever animal that is. However, from the sound it emitted and the rustling of branches, he could tell that the animal is faster than him.

Eventually, he emerges from the shrubs and ran along the trees. He spotted a branch short and flexible enough which he pushes and releases utilizing the momentum so that it hit the beast's face which works in disarming and distracting the animal temporarily and used the opportunity to get further from it.

He spotted another big shrub and run through it again hoping to lose the beast. The shrub is taller this time and the branches consist of sharp thorns and spiky leaves which produce small scars on his face and arms and tore his clothes.

The beast moved closer to him and Harry could feel its breath on his neck and the low vicious growl it emitted. Just when he's convinced the beast will tackle him or bit his neck, he fell through a small cliff towards a clearing below.

He landed on his feet and winced at the pain and sound of broken bone.

The animal's snarl is heard behind him and Harry forces himself to stand and limped forward but realizes that he's trapped. Eventually, he turned back and readied himself to face the beast.

The moonlight enables him to deduce the appearance of the animal.

It resembles a wolf, but slightly bigger in size, probably the size of a male lion, with gray fur and black eyes. The snout is shorter and smaller compared to wolves and the tail is tufted. Harry realized with a chill that the beast is a werewolf.

The werewolf bares its teeth and pounces on him but Harry manages to sidestep and sloppily limped the other way but the wolf is faster and moves in front of him, cornering him again. Harry knew he wouldn't be so lucky in the second time, especially with the closer proximity now.

The werewolf pounced on him causing him to hit his head on the rock and his vision disoriented. The wolf's face is a blur but he could feel the wolf's breath on his face and closed his eyes, readied himself for the bite.

The pain never came.

Harry opened his eyes, the wolf is not looking at him but at his right where there's another animal standing on top of a big rock. The animal growled before it leaped and tackled the werewolf away from Harry.

His head hurts and he feels dizzy so he couldn't get a good look at said animal. Only a big black fluffy creature grappling with the werewolf.

'Get on!'

Another animal landed in front of him, which Harry is guessing is probably a horse or a moose from the size. His vision is still fuzzy and there are trees blocking the moonlight as he looked around for anyone, a person who gave the command but there isn't any human aside from him.

The moose grabbed Harry's hand with its teeth and shoves him to its back. Harry forget about searching for the owner of the voice and shakily slung his leg to mount on the moose.

When he was seated securely, in front of him the werewolf pinned the black animal to the ground but the moose grunted loudly grabbing the werewolf's attention. The werewolf has its eyes trained on Harry before it howled and the black animal uses the opportunity to tackle the werewolf.

The moose ran towards the black animal and both ran towards the wall. The werewolf appeared in front of them and made a lunge for Harry but the black creature jump above him and bite the werewolf's hand.

As the werewolf is recuperating from the pain, the two animals ran and made a big leap over the shrubs Harry passed earlier, getting out of the clearing, and continued to run followed by the werewolf.

Harry grasp the antler tightly, realizing that he's not mounting on a moose but instead, a really large deer, the size of a horse. On the right, running alongside the deer is the black creature the size of a panther resembling the grim.

Harry's vision blurred whether it's due to the speed they're running with or his head is still suffering from the concussion. They zoomed across the forest with such speed that he needs to bend down and tightly hold the antler to keep himself mounted and not thrown off. Behind them is the werewolf running in pursuit of a human. He bends his head low, trying to regain his vision and numb the pain on his head and leg.

There was a split road ahead of them with one on the higher ground than the other. The werewolf took the route of a higher ground and the grim barked to warn the deer but it's too late.

The werewolf made a lunge towards Harry. The grim leap up and try to block and tackle the werewolf like it did earlier but missed and landed on the ground above. The werewolf manages to tackle Harry to the side, off the deer.

Harry fell on his back and winced at the pain. The werewolf managed to pin him and centimeters away from biting him if the deer did not shoved the larger animal off of him using its antler.

Harry realizes that the grim is in fact a dog when it appears in front of the werewolf. The deer grunted catching the attention of the dog and together, they stand side by side placing themselves in the middle of him and the werewolf.

His vision started to dim but before he blacked out, he saw the antler turned his head slightly so it could check on Harry and brace the werewolf at the same time. The antler's black eyes filled with courage filled him with a sense of security as his vision turns black.

.

.

.

 _Preview_

" _I found his wand!"_

" _That's what you've been doing Wormtail?"_

" _I nearly killed him"_

" _He's still alive, don't worry Moony"_

" _He's waking up!"_

" _Shh! Padfoot!"_

" _Merlin, he looks like you Prongs!"_

AN

Please review

I accept constructive criticism as well


	3. The body in the wood

'We lost him!'

Prongs uttered a curse under his breath. This is the third time they lost Moony again. He didn't understand, he wolf is usually calm and sometimes playful with them but lately its gotten volatile and vicious. It even fought with Padfoot the second time it happened.

This time, the three animagis halt in the middle of the forest. The trees are much larger and higher in front resulting in more branches preventing the moon light traveling further thus making the area beyond darker than the ones they're used to.

'He's not going to change course on his own' Padfoot said. He, Wormtail and Prongs are to communicate with each other in this form. Animals understood not only human but other species as well. 'Splitting up is the best chance of finding him'

'We rarely venture over that part of the wood, stay together and-' Prongs ordered but Padfoot cut him off

'We don't have enough time for that!' Padfoot stared ahead 'The forest is too large and the weather is getting worse near Christmas. I'm going'

'Padfoot!' Prongs called out but its too late. The large black dog ran further and deeper into the wood.

'Prongs? What do we do?' Wormtail asked

Prongs sighed

'I'll go after Padfoot' Prongs look darkness beyond the path 'Patrol in the usual area in case Moony comes back and tail him if he did. I'll check on you an hour later, if you're not there I assume you found him'

...

 _Damn Padfoot!_ Prongs complained as he continued running in search for the black dog. Due to his form being the largest and strongest, unfortunately, he's the second slowest and least agile, with Wormtail being the slowest but the small size enables the shorter boy to maneuver himself easier.

Sirius has always been reckless and rebellious even to him but its the first time he acted without listening to James when it concerns Remus. Not that James was offended or upset, he's used to Sirius' brashness but found it surprising it appears in a crisis like this.

The second time they lost Moony, the werewolf has been fighting with the black dog before he took off making James suspect that those two may have been fighting earlier. He did ask Sirius the next day but the Black heir just shrug it off and blaming the beast inside of Remus for its uncontrollable rage.

But come to think of it, both Sirius and Remus have been rather odd around each other. If he can't get the answer from Sirius, he'll try Remus. It's going to be more difficult as the werewolf is more introverted and keep to himself but it can't hurt to try.

James stopped when he spotted something in front of him. It could be either Moony or Padfoot, both animals are rather similar in terms of size and built. He approaches further and spotted Padfoot circling the ground with his nose in the air.

'I lost him' Padfoot still sniffed the air, trying to track Moony's scent 'The wind is too strong'

'Let's go back to Wormtail' Prongs nudged 'He won't continue to stay here, at one point, he'll come back. He always does'

Padfoot reluctantly agreed and together they ran back towards the more familiar area.

...

Wormtail's fur puffed when a big gust of wind blew through. He tried pacing back and forth but he could barely move from the cold. At least his friends have thick furs to protect themselves from the breeze.

As usual, he always got patrol duty due to his size and terrible sense of direction. Once he got lost in the rat form and couldn't turn back into human from the anxiety and fear which leads to James, Sirius, and even Remus, already back into his human form, on a three-hour search in the forest to find him buried among the dirt in fear, still as Wormtail.

Aside from his built, patrol duty means that nothing interesting will ever happen in front of him and that's how he likes it.

Which is why he immediately yelped and hide among the roots when a big white light appeared in front of him. He peeked and forced to close his eyes from the brightness. When he opened them, a figure lay on the forest ground. Wormtail slowly approaches and realizes that the figure is a teenage boy.

The moonlight is filtered by the trees so Wormtail is unable to get a good look at his face, but he guessed that the boy is a wizard after he spotted the wand laying a couple of feet away from him.

He appears to be unconscious and not death, his chest is moving up and down indicating that he's breathing but Wormtail stayed a couple of feet away for fear that the boy will suddenly jerk awake.

...

The light shine with such intensity that it's visible to the other end of the forest. Not only the light manages to capture the attention of the four marauders within the forest but also to the wizard who was tasked with protecting the walls of the mighty school

...

'What was that?' Padfoot asked

'No clue' Prongs replied and both ran faster towards the source of light

...

The werewolf run faster towards the light, his mind is filled with the thought of prey. A human prey.

...

Within the walls of the castle and on the top of the clock tower, Dumbledore gazed at the light from his window and saw as the long needle of the clock rested at precisely 12, accompanying the shorter needle signaling the start of a brand new day.

...

Both Prongs and Padfoot arrived at the destination they believe to be the origin of the light

'There's nothing here' Padfoot sniffed on the ground

'Wormtail' Prongs notices the rat first and both approaches the smaller animal who's currently digging at the ground in search for something

'You need to hurry!' Wormtail said in panic before either Prongs or Padfoot stopped in front of him 'There was a boy! Moony was just here as well! He didn't have his wand with him!'

Both Prongs and Padfoot quickly ran to the direction Wormtail pointed out

...

'Moony!' Padfoot made the first move as he leaped towards the werewolf before he made a fatal mistake on inflicting the curse to another

Prongs watch both canines battle for a moment before he focuses on the boy. He couldn't get a good look on his face but he notices blood on his head and how he leaned more heavily on his other leg

Prongs quickly materialize back into human and barked a single order

"Get on!"

He leaped and turned back into the stag landing in front of the boy.

The darkness despite the moonlight still prevents Prongs from getting a good look at his face. Prongs didn't have time to figure out who he is or how he was connected with the light earlier. He also don't know his identity and had they not be in the deeper part of the forest or Moony is not here with them, he wouldn't have helped the boy or come close to him but both he and Padfoot knew that the werewolf won't stop targeting any human he encountered at night, especially when he's agitated like he is now.

The boy blinked as he tries to focus on his surroundings and he probably didn't hear James' earlier command prompting the animagi to bite the boy's hand and shoves it slightly towards its back. Fortunately, the boy got its message and mounted on him.

'Padfoot! Let's go!' Prongs called out which sounded more like a grunt. They need to get this boy out of here otherwise Moony would continue its volatile nature and both he and Padfoot would not be able to calm him down either.

Padfoot manages to use the wolf's temporary distraction to the boy and pinned him down and both he and Prongs ran towards one of the lowest cliffs to escape the clearing.

'Behind!' Padfoot warned as Moony made a lunge towards his target on Prongs' back but Padfoot jumped and bite the wolf's hand subduing him slightly. The wolf yelped in pain and after Prongs run a few feet ahead, Padfoot lets go and catch up with his friend leaving the wolf still reeling from the pain.

'You have no choice' Prongs assured his friend knowing that Padfoot would be the last among them that will resort to physical method to subdue Moony.

'Is he okay?' Padfoot asked, distracting himself from what he did earlier

Prongs couldn't see the boy's face or checked his injuries but considering how he was still standing, albeit shakily, when Prongs found him, he's is sure that the boy will be fine.

'Still alive' Prongs said

Both could hear Moony starting to catch up to them.

'Faster' Padfoot urged

'It's hard to run with a weight on your back'James complained

'Up' Padfoot warned as they spotted Moony running on a higher ground. The wolf's eyes gleamed and he made a lunge.

Padfoot leaps and tried to tackle the wolf but he missed, landing on the higher ground. Moony manages to tackle the boy off Prongs' back.

Prongs halted, sharply turned and without much thought, rammed his antler at Moony when the werewolf is centimeters away from the boy's face.

'Sorry Moony' Prongs apologizes and stood between him and the boy. Padfoot joined him on his side. Both cautious to any sudden movement from the wolf.

Padfoot stepped towards the wolf slowly while Prongs stayed behind. He heard some rustling and while keeping his eyes on Moony, he checked the boy behind.

The boy is blinking slowly as if he's still in the middle of passing out and staying awake. At one moment, their eyes met and the boy's green eyes widened a little when it met his hazel ones before it closes.

'He's unconscious' Prongs said and turned to Moony who still has his eyes on the boy

'I'll hold him off' Padfoot said 'Drag him somewhere safe'

'I can't drag him' Prongs said 'He's injured enough and there's not enough time'

'You have any better idea?'

Moony's growl disrupted their argument. Both knew that they should, no matter what, let Moony bite someone knowing that the werewolf would never forgive himself if he transferred the curse to another person.

While Prongs is busy thinking of another plan, a large bird dives from the sky and appears between them and Moony. It suspends itself in front of the werewolf for a moment and as the wolf made a lunge for it, it quickly flew into the shrubs on Prongs' left. Moony ran after it leaving the two animagus and boy alone.

'What on Merlin was that?' Padfoot was about to run to Moony but Prongs blocked his path

'We need to get him to safety first' Prongs motioned for the boy behind him 'Moony could come back for him anytime and Remus won't forgive himself if he let Moony bite him'

'I'll stay with Moony' Padfoot said 'I'll bring him to the shrieking shack at the usual time'

Prongs nodded and Padfoot trudges through the forest leaving him and the boy. Prongs transformed back to James, carefully carried the boy on his back and shifts back into his animagus form. This time, Prongs trudges slowly, careful of the presence on his back, towards the direction where Wormtail is.

...

Harry tries to open his eyes and shift position but pain shot up from his back and he let out a breath of agony

'He's waking up!'

'Shh! Padfoot!'

His eyelids fluttered open and there's a figure hunched over him. There's also pain on his head and his vision can't focus. The figure slowly becomes clearer and from the voice, Harry guessed that the person is male. There's a rather odd object on the person's head and it took him a moment before he realized that the person is wearing glasses just like him.

The person's face slowly becomes clearer and Harry thought that he must've hit himself in the head too hard because he's looking at a reflection of himself.

'You all right there?' His reflection asked 'Can you hear me? Do you understand me?'

Harry just continued staring at himself. His vision blurred again and nausea came over him. He wanted to check whether it's his own reflection or not so he raised his hand, surely if it was his own reflection, it would do the same. But the reflection only stared at it in confusion, that's odd. Harry didn't know what he was thinking at that moment but he swing his hand and hit, well more like slapped, his own reflection.

'OW!'

'What the-'

'Ha ha ha'

It's definitely not his reflection. He didn't feel the pain on his cheek. His vision blurs more and his eyelids are getting heavy.

'Merlin, he looks like you Prongs!'

That's the last thing Harry hears before everything went black again.

...


	4. After the wood

On the second floor, James sat in a battered armchair, his eyes fixed the boy laying down on the floor, his covered in blood and dirt shielding his appearance. Sirius held a tray full of potions and glanced at James before he heads out of the door towards the room across.

In that room, Remus sat with knees folded to his chest. A blanket covered his lower half leaving his upper body and scars exposed. He didn't look up when Sirius entered, placed the tray next to him and closed the door.

'You'll get a cold' Sirius grabbed a blanket, kneeled and draped the blanket to cover Remus' back. Remus jerked back away from Sirius as he does it.

Sirius stared at him in silence before he picked up a red bottle and handed it to Remus to drink. After he finishes chugging it down, Sirius took it from him and handed him another one.

After Remus downed the last bottle, he placed the bottle on the tray and stared at Sirius' face directly in front of him, expression focused as his hands work on adjusting the blanket to cover every part of his upper body, careful not to make any skin contact. Sirius' hands eventually stopped and his gray eyes stared at Remus' hazel ones.

Remus didn't know how long they stayed like that and he broke apart when he heard the sound of a door opened and someone's footsteps in the next room.

'Sorry,on' Sirius murmured, he finallylift his gaze and stood. Remus attempt to do the same but his body shook from weariness and he would've fallen if Sirius' quick reflexes didn't catch him.

'Let's go' Sirius said as he slung Remus' arm over his shoulder and Remus tries not to mind the arm wrapped around his waist as both make their way to the other room.

...

'I found his wand' Peter announced when Sirius and Remus entered

'That's what you've been doing Wormtail?' Sirius carefully helped Remus sat on the floor.

'I-I didn't bite him, did I?' Remus nervously asked

'He's still alive, don't worry Moony' James tore his gaze away from the boy and smiled in assurance to the werewolf

'Could he be a death eater?' Sirius asked as he put the rack in the cupboard above

'No mark on his arms' James replied and turned to the other three

What should we do with him?'

'Plant him somewhere near the willows' Sirius suggested 'A good way to start Pomfrey's day'

'What if the willow smash him?' Peter asked

'We'll place him outside the tree's range' James took out his wand 'We should at least stop the bleeding, we don't want him to die from blood loss. Vulnera Sanentur'

The boy's scars all along his body slowly closed

'Episkey' James pointed at the light scars on his face. All of them fade, except for one.

'That's odd. All his scars are gone' James brows furrowed in confusion "Except for this one on his forehead"

'Episkey' Sirius cast from afar. Among all four, Sirius is the best at healing charms. However, the scar still remains

'Try this'

Sirius rummaged through the rack and threw James a small bottle.

'Dittany' James read the label and put several drops the solution to the scar but it was futile. The scar remains.

'How is it possible?' James frowned 'I mean even dittany is known to heal scars, even after years'

'It is possible if-' Sirius stopped midway

'What?' James turned to him

'If the scar is' Sirius began but a groan interrupted him.

All four marauders turned to the boy who started shifting

'He's waking up!' Sirius walked towards him

'Shh! Padfoot!' James got down on his knees and crouched in front of the boy's face

The boy's eyelids opened and it's clear that he's still disoriented based on how he keep squinting every now and then despite his glasses.

'You all right there?' James asked 'Can you hear me? Can you understand me?'

The boy blinked rapidly at him and slowly he raised his hand. All four marauder look on as his hand neared James' face. James stared at it weirdly and the silence is broken by the sound of a slap.

'OW!' James rubbed his cheek in disbelief

'What the-' Remus looked stunned

Peter openly gaped

'Ha ha ha' Sirius started laughing

After James recovered from the shock, his head turned back to the boy in outrage only to discover him unconscious again.

'Wow Prongs' Sirius shakes his head in amusement "Never saw that one coming"

'I hope he didn't die' James growled and openly stare daggers at the boy 'At least not until I lay a hand on him'

The three marauders

'Your face looks stupid'

Or two of them tried not to stare at the red handprint on their leader's face

'Shut up'

...

Harry opened his eyes and at startled by the blurry images, but he realizes it's due to his lack of glasses. At least his head didn't hurt anymore and the images stop spinning. He tries to sit up and was glad that his back didn't hurt anymore but he's still fatigued and weak. Slowly, he manages and spotted his glasses on the table on his right. He put it on and surveyed the surroundings.

Harry is surprised to discover that he's at Hogwarts' hospital wing. He adjusted the pillows and leaned comfortably trying to recall what happened last time he was conscious. Memories that night was fuzzy due to the concussion he suffered from.

'You're awake at last'

Madame Pomfrey sauntered towards him and inspected his head and leg.

'One more night in the hospital and you're good to go. Luckily it's only a broken bone. Those, I could mend in seconds. How was your head dear?'

'Better now' Harry replied weakly 'How long have I been unconscious?'

'Just a day. You were brought in yesterday' Madame Pomfrey pouring him a glass of yellowish-orange liquid from the pitcher, Harry hoped that it's pumpkin juice. She handed him the glass.

'What year is this?' Harry asked as he received the glass and when she look at him strangely, he pointed to his head 'The blow made me confused'

She nodded in understanding

'1978' when she notices him gaping she assures him 'Don't worry dear, concussions don't last very long. You'll be sharp minded again in a couple of hours'

'I'll need to leave for a few minutes dear is that all right with you?' Madame Pomfrey asked

'I'm ok' Harry answered and took a sip but when Madame Pomfrey kept staring at him, he chugged it down until the glass is empty. The pumpkin juice taste slightly weird, Harry suspected that Madame Pomfrey put something in it, one of the bad tasting medicines he guessed.

After she left, Harry leaned into the pillows and surveyed the hospital wing. This place hasn't changed at all. The hospital wing is empty except for him and another patient next to him. The curtains were drawn so he couldn't see the person's face but Harry is certain that whoever he or she is, they're still asleep as he can't hear any rustling or movement behind the curtain. Also because before Madame Pomfrey left, she take a peek inside the curtain and left without entering.

Harry tried to recall the incident last night. He remembers familiar voices and seeing himself? There was also a grim, moose and...a werewolf. He also has a distinct feeling that he's seen the werewolf before, a sense of familiarity but he couldn't pinpoint 's only seen one werewolf before and that's...

He shakes his head in denial but it's the most logical guess. He tried to do the math to calculate how many years he moved back but his head still hurts a bit.

'Ah, you're awake'

Harry turned and saw Professor Dumbledore standing behind him.

'Professor Dumbledore' Harry started but he remembered that he's in a different time period. The professor didn't know who he was.

Dumbledore studied him taking in every detail, including the scar on his forehead

'You're not a student and yet you refer to me as professor' Dumbledore commented.

Harry notices his wand is in Dumbledore's hand

"There was a disturbance in the forbidden forest last night, mind explaining to me your version of the story?"

Harry opened his mouth but the sound of steps approaching the hospital room silenced him.

'Why don't we talk in my office?' Dumbledore suggested 'I believe we'll have more privacy'

...

James tuned out during lunch. His head is filled with last night's encounter with the boy. He checked the attendance sheets for students from year five onward and aside from Remus, none reported an absent student. There was an absent student in year six but the student is a female suffering from a cold.

Before he checked the list, he already knew that there is a small chance that the boy is a student. Despite the dirt covering the boy's appearance, he knew the faces of most of the senior students in this school.

He would've ignored the boy due to his unknown identity, especially if there's a chance they might discover how the marauders are involved last night but for some reason, something about the boy's face seems familiar. A really familiar face.

His thoughts are interrupted when a blot of mashed potatoes landed on his face

'Sirius!'

'Stop thinking!' Sirius put down the fork he used to fling the potatoes to James' face 'You look old with your wrinkles like that mate. So what if he's not a student. Some death eaters don't have marks on their hands'

'There's something about his face' James rested his head on his hand

'Prongs, do...do you swing both ways?' Sirius raised his eyebrows 'Did the slap makes your heart beat for-'

'NO!' James punched Sirius on the shoulder and sighed

'Did you fight with Moony or something?' James asked trying to change the subject 'You both have been acting weird lately with each other'

'Fight?' Sirius look at James weirdly 'No, we didn't do anything of the sort. Why?'

James stared at him. James Potter knew that Sirius Black is a master liar, having fooled his family into thinking that he was on their side. But he also does know that Sirius isn't very good in pretending for a long period of time and last night's full moon proves it.

'Well,' James started 'You both are acting normally in front of me and Peter as usual but for some reason...'

James tried to come up with a way to phrase this but he also couldn't really put into words what was between Sirius and Remus either.

'Remus is the one being odd all by himself' Sirius said cutting the roast beef

James recalled the past few weeks how Remus has retreated to the library all by himself, avoids their group talks at night, and would sometimes be distracted when James talked to him.

'I have to go' Sirius said leaving his plate barely touched and smirked 'Got a hot date'

'Who?' James asked but Sirius already left

James sighed and stupidly realized that he still haven't wiped the mash off of his face. He took a napkin and just as he's about to do it, he caught his reflection on the dinner plate. Just for a second, he can't help but think that at that moment, with the stupid mash on his face, he looks exactly like the boy in the forest.

...

Dumbledore offered Harry his hand and Harry knew that they were going to apparate into the headmaster's office.

Just as Harry took it, the door burst open.

'James?'

Harry stared at the black haired boy who's eyes widened when he spotted him before the room spins and he was in the headmaster's office.

.

.

.

Thank you for those who favorited and followed this story.

Please review!


	5. Encounters

'James?'

Sirius stared at the spot where they apparated earlier, he shakes his head when remembered James was still in the great hall when Sirius left him. But he swore he saw his best friend's face just now. Then he noticed the bed at the end of the wing with the curtain open showing Remus Lupin with eyes closed

'I know you're awake you git' Sirius took a pillow and hit Remus' face causing the latter to glare at him

'Next time, try not to pretend to sleep while frowning' Sirius sat on the edge of the bed 'You can't just keep avoiding me all the time, we need to talk about-'

'Let's pretend it never happened' Remus said, staring at the sheet so he wouldn't look into Sirius' eyes

'Alright' Sirius nodded

'What? That's it?' Remus stared at him in disbelief then suspicion 'You're not putting on a fight?'

'You want me to?' Sirius raised his eyebrows

'No' Remus said a little too quickly and coughed mentally cursing himself. Smooth Remus, really smooth

Sirius smirked and leaned towards him

'Sirius, no!' Remus leaned back and hit his head on the bedframe behind. Sirius continued to lean forward until his face centimeters from his. His arms grasp the bedframe trapping Remus' head.

'Everything will be back to normal' Sirius whispered 'But if you don't want to settle for normal, all you have to do is admit it'

Remus glared at Sirius

'What makes you think I will? I'm not...

'Gay?' Sirius supplied and leaned close to his ear 'You're not a good liar Remus'

Sirius then pushes himself off the bed and head to the door. Before he left, he looked at Remus and said cockily.

'We'll see how long you can keep this up'

When the door closed, Remus sighed and tried to calm his still beating heart. Avoiding Sirius Black for the past few weeks has been futile. He thought the space will enable him to think clearly and logically about how to respond to what happened that day but it has the desired effect of making him yearn for the Black heir more.

 _One month ago_

 _It was midnight, all students are supposed to be in bed but the Gryffindor house, after winning the Quidditch Cup. Despite almost all of Gryffindor students currently in their common room celebrating, several rebels roaming castle in the dark._

' _Hold me babe' Sirius command dramatically_

 _Remus rolled his eyes but obliged anyway. Despite Remus having several bottles of firewhisky himself, he hooked an arm around Sirius' waist while the raven haired boy slung an arm around his neck. He knew Sirius is not as drunk as he appears to be, the aristocrat is a good drinker, but was merely acting just because he can._

' _STUDENTS!'_

 _Filch's voice rang as he spotted the two boys_

' _Let's go' Remus quickly pulled Sirius and both ran across the corridor. Filch gave a chase but he wasn't exactly a fast runner and both boys knew this._

 _They stumbled towards the courtyard in front of the clock tower and quickly ran inside. When they reached the top, they bend down and looked down from the transparent clock at the old janitor finally arrived at the courtyard. When he couldn't find them, he cursed and stomped his foot before he left._

 _Both were panting and laughing, sitting side by side, Sirius casually has his arm around Remus._

 _Remus was still laughing when Sirius' laughter died. He turned to Sirius and was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze. Their faces are so close that he could smell the firewhisky in Sirius' breath._

' _Sirius-' he started but Sirius' mouth met his_

 _It was a gentle kiss at first, a soft press of Sirius' lips to his, when he didn't offer any resistance, Sirius deepened the kiss and soon they started making out. Maybe he was a little drunk himself._

 _When both finally breaks apart, Sirius' gaze was still on Remus and the hand on his shoulder played with the soft strands of his hair._

' _Remember the goal I mentioned in third year?' Sirius asked. Remus just nodded. He remembered it clearly._

' _Let's do it, together' he whispered 'Nothing in this world can come between us'_

 _Remus said nothing at first but after a few moments, he nodded. Sirius grinned and rested his forehead against his. Remus gave a small smile and leaned his head on Sirius' shoulder._

 _When Remus woke up the next day, still in the clock tower with Sirius' arms wrapped around him, he conjured a piece of paper with a message on it. He placed it next to Sirius before he left._

 _ **I'm sorry for last night, I was drunk.**_

 _ **Forget it happened**_

 _ **-Moony**_

 _End flashback_

After that incident, he avoided Sirius heavily despite the other boy's relentless pursuit of him. Eventually, Sirius also grew weary and his pace slows.

It was a total lie to say that he was drunk. He only had several bottles, just enough to affect his nerves and made him relax but he's still capable of thinking clearly. He let his guard down that day and he was determined not to let that happen again.

Sirius' final warning was right, he nearly lost control today. It took nearly all of his willpower to resist Sirius.

Sirius have a bright future ahead of him despite being disowned. Sirius whose talent and tenacity will get him to places. Sirius has plenty of admirers both female and male to choose from, why would Sirius choose him?

But most importantly, Sirius deserved better than him.

...

Truthfully, Harry did not remember much. He only remembered events from last night, the battle of Hogwarts and meeting future Dumbledore in that bright room.

He looked around the room noting that Professor Dumbledore's office did not change much since last he saw it, twenty years into the future.

'As I was saying' Professor Dumbledore went behind his desk 'I sent Fawkes to check over the disturbance and aid certain circumstances'

Harry stared at the phoenix who's studying him and judging whether he's a threat or not. Eventually, Fawkes leaned back in contempt after deciding that Harry is no threat.

'I would like to hear a full recount of the whole story if you may' Dumbledore said sitting on his armchair and motioned for Harry to sit on the chair in front of him. There was a table separating the two of them.

'I don't really remember much' Harry admitted. His head is still numb from pain and the events of last night he remembered is of being in the forest with a stag, a dog and...a werewolf?

'I hardly think you'll believe what I'm about to say' Harry said, he finally remembered the time travelling bits.

'Try me' Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes

…

James walked across the hallway alone. Peter is summoned by Professor Slughorn about some extra tutorial, Remus is still recuperating in the hospital wing and Sirius is with a girl in who knows where.

He considers heading to the hospital wing but spotted someone

'Hey, Evans!' He jogged to the redhead who was walking faster when she heard him

'Evans' James caught her sleeves

'What?' She turned to him in irritation

James opened his mouth to say something but Lily cut him off

'No' she turned and walked away

'I haven't even said anything' James trailed after her

'You're about to ask me to go on a study date with you and the answer is no' Lily said

'Aw come on Evans, you know you want me' James wagged his eyebrows at her and she stopped walking

'Come on Evans' James spread out his hands

Lily took a step closer towards him, slimed sweetly and when James smiled back in victory, Lily stomped her foot hard on James' feet.

'OW! OW! OW!' James yelped as hobbled around the hall holding his throbbing feet. The crowd gathered and Lily uses the opportunity to disappear among them.

...

Regulus pulled down the sleeves of his robes although the said clothing already covered his entire arms. The mark didn't hurt anymore now but there's always that feeling that it's there. As if it's alive and has a soul of its own.

A group of students walked past the corridor towards their class and he knows he should do the same. He was about to head to his potion class but someone's presence stopped him. Walking amongst the cluster of students but slightly further from them but is his brother, Sirius Black.

Sirius, as usual, makes the crowd parted slightly when he walked. The Marauders have the same effect but when they're separated, Sirius and James are the only one who can still pull it off. This time, he's alone but his face doesn't look angry or annoyed showing that he wasn't fighting with any of his friends. If he were, the whole school would already be talking about it.

Regulus ducked into an empty classroom and waited for his older brother to pass.

After Sirius is nowhere in his sight, Regulus went back to the corridor, now slightly empty and head to the potion classroom.

He's been avoiding his older brother since last year going so far to check the older's schedule so they won't cross path with each other. Regulus even run hundreds of scenarios in his mind should they bumped into each other ranging from crying and confessing everything to calling him a traitor in the public.

'Or he'll probably just walked away' Regulus thought bitterly 'It's not like I have a place in his life anymore'

Before Regulus made a turn to the other corridor, the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office turned and someone emerged

'James Potter' Regulus stared at the seventeen-year-old boy stopping looking slightly dazed. Regulus watched the boy swaying from side to side and leaned on the walls.

Regulus does not like him at all but unlike a certain someone, he'd rather avoid the boy than spent his time figuring out the head boy's weakness. James Potter is after all his brother's best friend and Regulus' replacement to Sirius.

He thought about resuming to head to his class but stopped when he notices that 'James' is not wearing the Hogwarts uniform and instead of hazel, his eyes are bright green.

...

'Morning Madame Pomfrey' Lily greeted at the old woman pacing through the halls looking slightly disturbed 'What seems to be the matter?'

'O-oh' Madame Pomfrey just notices Lily 'No its fine dear, I was just looking for one of the patients in the wing'

Madame Pomfrey shakes her head in agitation

'He's not strong enough to walk around yet. I gave him a sleeping-draught masked into that pumpkin juice because the students never liked taking those stuff. Probably because one of the ingredients for that draught is thersal's urine'

Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust and mentally note to never drink Madame Pomfrey's sleeping draught ever again.

'He could collapse any minute now' Madame Pomfrey scanned at the students on their way to their class

'I could help you look for him' Lily offered 'I have free period now'

'Oh thank you dear, I have another patient I needed to tend to' Madame Pomfrey look at Lily like she just saved her life

'So who's the patient?' Lily asked

'Oh dear, I forgot to ask for his name but it shouldn't be too hard to look for him, he's not wearing a uniform, spectacled and looks like James Potter' Madame Pomfrey frowned at the description 'Except his eyes, they were green...like yours dear'

Lily was about to say something but Madame Pomfrey suddenly jolted

'Oh!' Madame Pomfrey clasp her hand 'He also has a rather prominent scar on his forehead, sort of like a lightning bolt. I would've removed it but my supply of Dittany has not arrived yet, so strange, I remembered stocking lots of it, where could they be?'

'A boy that looks like James Potter but has green eyes like mine and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead' Lily can't help but think that whoever this boy is, he must be really odd looking. Like he could be a product of hers and James.

Lily shuddered at the thought.

...

Harry staggered back after leaving the headmaster's office. He's not sure why he's suddenly dizzy and feel really sleepy but he knows that it's not because of the earlier conversation, although the outcome of the conversation is shocking enough to cause him to faint.

' _Well Harry, this is a very interesting account' Dumbledore strokes his beard as he stood_

 _Harry could hardly believe that the headmaster could understand any of it. After he managed to recall the events last night, he then remembered the battle of Hogwarts and his meeting with the future Dumbledore when he was hit by the killing curse. Then... Dumbledore mentioned something about days..._

' _I've talked to the future you professor and he said that it is imperative that I do not change anything in the past but-' Harry is having a problem with concentrating on what to say and understanding what Dumbledore is saying. His body is still weak and tired, and he's also slightly nauseous._

' _Yes, that is correct Harry. The temptation might be huge but a simple act of saving a person's life could turn the future into a disaster. A small change is like a ripple in the water, it will become bigger and sometimes, it turns into a wave' Dumbledore said_

' _Before you went back to your time, we will remove your classmate's memories concern this and whether you want me to remove yours or not is entirely your decision'_

' _I'm sorry, what professor?' he thought he heard wrong because there's no way Professor Dumbledore planned on..._

' _You heard me correct Harry, if what you said is correct, then you don't have the chance to enjoy your seventh year so for indefinite amount of time until you've returned, you will be a student here at Hogwarts'_

How Dumbledore could say it with a straight face still amazes Harry. He's still figuring out his last conversation with the future Dumbledore. He only remembered that Dumbledore said that he needs to be here for a specified amount of time, days, 9? 39?

Harry's vision starts to blur and spin so he shakily took a couple of steps to the walls. His eyelids are getting heavy and he's about to.

'POTTER!'

A female voice called out to him. Harry looked up and saw someone quickly approaching him.

'Are you skipping class? Seriously! You're head boy and the last thing I needed to... are you listening?!'

The blurred image of the person took a few steps closer towards him

'You're not James' the girl commented

'I'm not' Harry mumbled, barely registering the name uttered.

'You all right there?' the girl sounds concerned now

Harry squinted trying to combine the blurry image of the girl into one.

'What's your name?'

The images shifted to three before turning into one. Harry could barely listen to what she was asking, his mind only registered the word 'name'

'Harry' he said weakly without a second thought and his vision dimmed.

His knees buckled and he fell on his knees first before his body surged forward. He braced himself for the hard floor but instead collided with something soft and warm. He felt arms wrapped around his body and his head rested on...shoulder?

His nose picked up the smell of flowers and he turned his head to the right where the smell is stronger. He uses his last strength to open his eyes and was greeted by the sight of green eyes eerily similar to his.

'Harry!'

The moment he recognized the scream, he lost consciousness for the third time and like the first time, he felt safe.


	6. Hospital

After Lily assured Madame Pomfrey that she could look for the boy alone, Madame Pomfrey head back to the hospital wing and Lily continued the search alone.

As Lily roamed along the corridors, she just realized how big Hogwarts truly is.

She was about to give up and thought that if the boy does collapse, there will be others to help him until she spotted someone from the distance.

'Potter?' She sauntered towards him in fury. How dare he skipped class? He's Head Boy for Merlin's sake.

'POTTER!' She shouted in fury 'Are you skipping class? Seriously! You're head boy and the last thing I needed to... are you listening?'

Lily just noticed that the boy in question is not looking at her but at the ground and he's not wearing uniforms. James was in his robes last time Lily checked. The boy lifted his head and despite his half-lidded eyes almost closing, she notices that instead of the hazel eyes James has, this boy's eyes is bright green, like hers. That means...

'You're not James' she commented, debating whether or not to apologize for shouting at him

'I'm not' the boy mumbled looking at the ground. His face is pale and there are beads of sweat on his forehead. He looked like he could vomit any second now.

'You all right there?' Lily asked in concern

His head lifted to her again and his eyes squinted.

'What's your name?'

She didn't expect him to answer the question but to be her surprise, he manages to reply

'Harry' the boy replied before he fell on his knees

'Harry!' she cried in alarm and as the boy was about to topple into the floor, she instinctively caught his body. Her arms wrapped around him and his head slumped on her shoulder. The boy, Harry, turned his head towards her and their green orbs clashes with each other before his closes.

...

Regulus' day has turned from bad to worse.

The moment he notices James Potter, he was already late for his class but what happens next causes him to miss his class completely.

There he was, just standing and watching James Potter presumably drunk and suffering from a hangover when a female's scream echoed down the hall and a redhead emerged, standing in front of Potter.

'Lily Evans' Regulus muttered as he watched the head girl ranted at the drunk spectacled boy. The boy clearly has said something rather odd as her face shifted from fury to concern. He then was surprised when James' body swayed to the front and would've hit the ground had Lily not used her body to support his.

Regulus took a few steps forward to get a closer look at the scene. Unfortunately for him, Lily heard the sound of footsteps and spotted him.

'Boy!' Lily called out, slightly relieved that a boy appeared 'Could you please give me a hand? He's sick and- Sirius?'

Regulus slightly winced as she referred to him with his brother's name. He turned and was about to walk away but Lily's voice stopped him.

'Oh sorry, Regulus isn't it?' Lily cringed as she corrected her mistake 'What's wrong with me today, first James and now Sirius. Who's next? Remus?'

Lily looked really helpless with James' body hanging limply in hers. Despite his mother's incessant rant on mudbloods and not to associate with them, his father taught him on manners and being a gentleman. However, he supposed his father would side with his mother on treatment to mudbloods.

' _Promise me this'_

' _I-I...I promise'_

Regulus shakes his head when that memory resurfaced. Why now at this particular time?

'Please' Her green eyes pleaded with his.

He checked the hallways and corridors around for somebody else's presence and after confirming that its empty, he finally made a decision. Before he decided to change his mind, he approaches Lily and draped one of James' arms around his neck and hoist him up. Lily does the same on the other side.

'No one must know about this' he said it in the most unfriendly way as possible. He needs to count on her silence.

Lily nodded in return after she notices the green scarf he's wearing. These days, it's not uncommon for pure bloods, especially Slytherins, to not want to associate themselves with mudbloods.

'Hospital wing' Lily said and no other words are exchanged on the trip.

...

Remus is in the middle of reading A Tale of Two Cities when the door opens loudly. He guessed it might be Sirius again.

'Madame Pomfrey'

Remus stiffened as he recognized that the female voice calling for the nurse belonged to Lily Evans. Being a werewolf, despite his human body, he developed faster speed, greater strength, and increased senses than other wizards. One of the perks is sensitive hearing.

Years of being in Hogwarts and staying in the hospital bed after every full moon, one of the things he learned was that students tend to stay away from beds when their curtains are drawn. They assumed that the student behind the curtain is likely suffering from something highly contagious and because the main purpose is to hide him from other students, Madame Pomfrey does not dissuade the claim.

'He's having cold sweats and collapsed when I found him'

'Dear Merlin! Please put him on the bed. Thank you dear for your help, you too Mr. Black'

When the name Black is mentioned, Remus put down his book and quietly opened the curtain a bit. His eyes caught the sight of Lily staring at the boy laying on the bed and another boy with his back facing Remus.

After a closer look, Remus deduced that the other boy can't be Sirius. This boy is only a few centimeters taller than Lily, the real Sirius would tower above her.

The boy turned his head slightly and Remus got a glimpse of his green scarf.

'Regulus' Remus whispered. His face is strikingly similar to Sirius' to the point that Remus thought he's looking at fifth year Sirius. It doesn't help that both have the same hairstyle. Their facial expression and height are the only physical means that could distinguish them apart.

Regulus eyes scanned around the room until it made contact with his. Remus hastily closed the gap.

'Stay calm, he doesn't know. Only my eyes are exposed' Remus counted to ten. He can't tell how much Regulus has seen but despite the differences between the two brothers, Remus could tell that if Sirius is the first among the marauders that discover his secret in the second year, Regulus won't be that far behind.

...

Regulus crosses his arms over his chest and turned away from Lily as she's talking to Madame Pomfrey. He glanced at the clock on the ceiling and realizes that it was futile to try and get to class. He should at least stay and try to get Madame Pomfrey an excuse slip so he could deliver it to Professor Slughorn for a make-up session. He glanced at the hospital room and his eyes landed on the curtain covering a bed. His eyes made contact with someone's behind the curtain before that person pulled the curtain shut cutting off their contact.

He had a guess at who's behind the curtain after staring at the calendar in Madame Pomfrey's desk. It's always circled for the occasion.

'Regulus'

He turned and saw Lily Evans looking at him warily

'Thank you for your help'

'Next time, if Potter decided to faint, get my brother to do the honor of carrying him to the hospital wing' Regulus states curtly

Lily opened her mouth to say something but Madame Pomfrey interrupted her

'Potter? This boy here is not James Potter dear' Madame Pomfrey said while keeping fussing around the boy by changing the damp cloth on his forehead. The moment the cloth touches his forehead, the boy jerked up to a sitting position.

'Goodness!' Madame Pomfrey cried out. Regulus stepped back while Lily let out a cry of surprise

'49' the boy whispered, his eyes unfocused '49 days'

Lily stared at him in confusion, Regulus frowned and stared at Madame Pomfrey who's eyes widened.

The boy falls back into the bed. There was silence between the three until Lily breaks it.

'Harry' Lily said breathlessly while staring at his face 'His name is Harry'

Regulus stared at the patient in surprise. He's an exact copy of James Potter. The day shifted from worse to odd. The resemblance is uncanny. Could he be a relative?

'Can I get an excuse slip?' Regulus asked instead, intent to get away from this situation. Potter or not it has nothing to do with him. Although he did keep note of this incident, especially the Potter look alike. 49 days...he had a feeling it might be important.

...

James Potter has only been slapped twice in his life and by two individuals. The first was amazing, one that he will cherish forever. It was after he hexed Snivellus when he was talking with Lily causing the Slytherin's face to bloat.

The redhead marched towards him with fury and left him with a stinging cheek and red palm print on his face. Sirius claimed that he fell over heels in love with her after that incident. The second time was last night.

'His name is Harry'

James jumped slightly and turned back to Remus reading in bed

'Merlin! Don't sneak up on me' James tries to calm his still beating heart

'I wasn't' Remus frowned "You're just too distracted with ogling his face"

James sighed and stared at the boy, Harry, again. It's night and he's only supposed to hand Remus his notes but when he entered the hospital wing, he can't help but stare at the boy- Harry. He watches Harry shifted slightly and turned his head. He's frowning and look disturbed in his sleep. Probably a bad dream.

'Your both really are similar in terms of appearance' Remus commented, also staring at Harry

'Why do you think he's there at the forest?' James asked 'At night, around midnight if you want details'

'I don't know' Remus shakes his head

'And there's also that bright light' James muttered '...and another animal...a bird?"

James tried to recall the night 'Sirius might remember more'

'The boy is rather strange' Remus states and lowered his voice 'Professor Dumbledore-'

The hospital door opened loudly, again.

'There he is!'

Peter run towards them followed by Professor Dumbledore

'Mr Potter, Mr Lupin' Dumbledore greeted with a smile

'Oh professor' James look at the taller man in surprise, Dumbledore rarely went out of his office and would usually get McGonnagal or other professors to summon students.

'I would like to have a word with you' Dumbledore requested and when he noticed James' panicked expression, he added 'Don't worry you're not in any serious trouble'

'Should Peter and I leave headmaster?' Remus asked

'Oh that won't be necessary. In fact, it's too bad Mr Black is not here. I think the more involved, the better' Dumbledore said, oblivious to one of the boy's slight tense when Sirius' name is mentioned.

'One of the patients is a seventeen-year-old boy and he arrived here due to some...unpleasant circumstances. Tomorrow, he'll be joining your class so I was hoping if you would take him under your wing and guide him until he could adjust.'

'The boy...Harry?' James asked, hoping Dumbledore said no

'Yes,dumbstruct' Dumbledore said cheerfully 'You knew his name, have you both met?'

James has a flash of the pain in his cheek and the sound of the flesh meeting flesh.

'Sort of' he gritted, such a good first meeting.

'Good! I already made arrangements for him to be in your room' Dumbledore smiled even wider. James actually thought that the old man knew how much he detested the boy and was secretly enjoyed abusing him like this. He can't refuse, he's head boy after all.

'Good night boys' Dumbledore left merrily leaving a dumbstruck James, stunned Remus and gaping Peter.

'S-so...who's bed is he sleeping in?' Peter, who is most sensitive with sharing his bed, is the first to break the silence

.

.

.

Wow, after editing I just noticed how Sirius is absent from this chapter

Anyways, thank you for the likes and follows. Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Day 2

Day 2

'Do you think he'd be here today?' Sirius yawned after they sat in transfiguration class.

Luckily, no one needs to share the sleeping arrangements with Harry. Being the thoughtful person he is, Dumbledore arranged for an additional bed placed between the door and Remus' bed.

'Hopefully not' James muttered bitterly. Unluckily, it doesn't help dampen James' dislike towards the boy.

After everyone in the class is seated, Professor McGonnagal arrived with Harry behind her.

James tries not to stare daggers at Harry when he emerged through the door stopping in the back of the class. Harry's eyes scanned the room and stopped when it landed on James'. His eyes widened for a split second before he abruptly looked away.

'Class, there'll be a new student here with us today' McGonnagal announced drawing everyone's attention to Harry who's still standing in the back. The class is deathly silent but James notices that majority students are looking at him.

'Wow' Sirius breaks the silence as he looked back and forth between James and Harry, Peter openly gaped, even Remus looked stunned.

'You both could be twins' Sirius stifled his laugh drawing everyone's attention

'Shut up' James snapped, they do NOT look alike. He's so much more handsome than _him_. He looked at Harry who frowned at all the attention he's receiving.

Excited murmurs broke into the class

'Potter! Is he related to you?'

'Are you both cousins?'

'Long lost brother?'

'Great, there's two of them now'

The class threw questions at him after Sirius' outburst until McGonnagal silenced them.

'Take your seat Mr-' McGonnagal motioned her hand towards him to continue her sentence

'Dursley' Harry answered 'Harry Dursley'

...

Harry wanted to slap his own forehead.

Harry tries to think of several muggles he's known. Unfortunately while doing so, his eyes met the same bright green eyes he was accustomed to see on his face. His mother looked more beautiful in person than pictures. No wonder his dad has been pining her for years. He continued staring at her until he realizes he hasn't answered McGonnagal.

Unfortunately, seeing his mother proves to be too much shock for him as he could only think of one muggle at the moment.

Unfortunately, it's his _loving_ uncle Vernon Dursley.

He hoped Uncle Vernon is not dating Aunt Petunia yet otherwise his mom will think he's related to the chubby man.

'Take your seat Mr...Dursley' McGonnagal pronounced awkwardly

He took a seat in the corner, near the Slytherins and far from the marauders.

While Professor McGonnagal conducted the lesson, he uses the opportunity to observe the students.

Some looked familiar such as Frank Longbottom and Kingsley Shacklebolt but most are unknown to him. Ultimately his eyes landed on the spot where the marauders sat.

He saw them before through Snape's memories during his occlumency lesson, but seeing them like this still makes him drew his breath in surprise.

First is Peter Pettigrew. His fist clenched when he observed the short, chubby, mousy haired boy. He looks a bit frazzled and agitated, Harry observed. He wondered whether Peter already allied himself to Voldemort at this time frame.

Next is Remus. His face is deathly pale and his shoulder is hunched down, trying not to draw attention to himself. Harry felt a pang of sadness when he looked at Professor Lupi- Remus. He had one of the most tragic life Harry knew of. He suffered from being a werewolf since he was young, had to bury his best friend believing he was killed by his other best friend, and by the time he found a family of his own and his son was just born, he was killed in a battle.

Sirius looked roughly the same like when Harry saw him in Snape's memory. He still has his good looks and youth. He also gives off the air of being a ladies' man, shown when he delivers a wink to one of the girls. Seeing him real in person made him realize how much he missed Sirius. But a part of him also knew that the Sirius in this period is different from the Sirius he knew and cared for.

Next to Sirius is his own father James. The resemblance is uncanny. They really could be twins. Though Harry wonder why James though did not look pleased at all to see him. He must've looked at James longer than necessary because the other boy turned towards him and both eyes made contact before Harry quickly looked away.

In front of him is Snape. There's not much he can say about his ex-potions professor. Snape still has that cold air around him. Harry can tell that he didn't seem to be very well liked as there's a considerable amount of distance between him and the other Slytherins. The boy's gaze is hard at most times but Harry caught a moment when it softened when Snape gazed at someone. His mother, Lily.

In Harry's opinion, she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Even prettier than Cho Chang. Her face is full of concentration at the lesson and Harry could tell that she lived up to Slughorn's praise as one of the brightest witches he's known. Seeing her saddens him the most because he was reminded that her love for him is what led to her death and his life, and also because he reminded her of Ginny.

He can't be distracted here. He doesn't belong in this period, he needs to get back and face the real Voldemort in his real time. He focuses his attention on the textbook, trying to ignore the silent pull the people in this room has on him.

...

As McGonnagal preaches on the lesson, James' eyes narrowed to Harry who sat behind him on his left side. He caught the other boy's gaze earlier, but right now, Harry is just sitting and reading the textbook.

'Psst'

Sirius slid a note to him

Could he really be your twin?

James groaned inwardly before he wrote something and pushed it back

 **No, and I intend to stay as far from him as possible**

A note is thrown from the back and landed between Sirius and James. Both read the content together

 _Do you think he remembered last night?_

James inwardly cursed after he read Remus' elegant scribble.

...

'Now remember' James sighed, running his hand through his hair 'Just because the headmaster has asked me to be in charge of you does not mean that I'm responsible of you in any way. I'm not your father'

Harry scoffed, if only he knew.

They were on the way to the next lesson and James has reluctantly walked next to Harry. He's polite and courteous as head boy but everytime Harry speaks, his expression is akin to Harry stabbing his eye with a pencil.

'So do you have anything to say to me? An apology perhaps'

Harry looked at James strangely.

'For what?'

James fumbled for a bit and looked at him full of indigation

'For sla- ooomph'

A hand clasp around James' mouth. James in return bite said hand, hard.

'Ouch!' Remus lifted his hand in pain, he wedged himself between Harry and James

'James, be nice to your double' Sirius on the other side slung his arm around James' shoulder

Harry is instead focused on James' angry expression.

'Apologize? For what-' Harry started then his memory hit him, of being half awake and his hand making contact with flesh. He cringed slightly at the image of slapping his own father.

'So Harry' Sirius started 'Why did you suddenly show up in the last term?'

All heads turned to him

'Well' Harry tries to think of a convincing lie 'It was actually because of Professor Dumbledore'

'You were the one who apparated with Dumbledore in the hospital wing yesterday?' Sirius raised his eyebrows and when Harry nodded, he turned to James in an 'I told you so' kind of way

'So what school did you attend before you entered Hogwarts?' Remus asked

'Actually, I was homeschooled' Harry lied and before Remus could ask further, he added 'Due to some unpleasant circumstances, I was forced to enter Hogwarts on my last year'

'Isn't it slightly too late though?' Peter asked timidly when everyone's gaze is on him 'We're having our NEWTs soon'

'I won't be taking them' Harry answered and quickly entered the classroom when they reached charms class

'What was that for?' James glared at the werewolf

'If you told him why he needs to apologize for slapping you, there's a chance that he might remember last night' Remus said

'Are you sure he didn't remember?' Sirius asked 'He looked like he recognized us when he saw us in class'

'If he did, we'll just say we found him on the shrieking shack' James said 'We were in our animal form when we rescued him, he won't know its us'

'You don't like him' Sirius remarked 'Is it because of the slap?'

"What- no..." James refuses but they all know that it's a lie

'He doesn't even remember it and it may be an accident. He's injured and he may not realize what's he's doing' Remus defended 'I mean we do crazy things when we're half conscious. Even Peter sang the christmas carol in his sleep after he had a half bottle of firewhiskey'

'Hey! That was one time' Peter defended

'But don't you find him rather odd? He's in the forest in the middle of the night. What do you think of it?' James said

'He didn't lie about being with Dumbledore' Sirius said 'Just let it go Prongs'

'But he's rather odd' Remus remarked staring at Harry 'How did he know we arrived at the correct classroom?'

'Probably because everyone else is going inside?' Peter asked

'We're seventh year, we all have different schedules' Remus said 'It's just fortunate that all of us took charms as NEWTs subjects'

James stared at Harry who just entered the class. Despite all the uncertainties and mishap that happened on their first meeting, Remus is right, he was being unfair with his cold attitude towards the boy. He'd make it up to him later in the dorms.

'And he's doing a much better job than you' Sirius commented

'What?' James turned to Sirius who pointed to Lily talking to Harry.

Lily said something and Harry's eyes darted around the room before he spotted James and pointed at him. Lily frowned when her eyes landed on the person Harry motioned to.

James let out a smile but she turned her back to him and said something but whatever Harry replied made her face look disappointed. She frowned when Harry left but kept looking at him as he left her.

'Ha ha' Sirius let out a laugh 'Did Evans just got rejected? What do you think prongs? Eh prongs?'

Sirius turned to his best mate who's face practically turned red and Sirius imagined smoke coming out of his ears.

'James?' Remus started but the head boy just raised his hand motioning him to not say anything.

'What?' James snapped

'Did you just grunted?' Remus asked bewildered

'Padfoot' James turned to the Black who nodded

'This means war' James muttered

Remus sighed and pinches the bridge of his nose

...

'Harry'

Harry turned and saw the red haired woman sautered towards him.

'Mo- Lily' Harry's heart beats faster at the near slip

She frowned

'How did you know my name?' she asked and he silently cursed himself. He didn't know his mother is very observant. Harry looked around and spotted James and the rest of the marauders looking at him with varied expression of amusement, curiosity, fear and...anger?

'Him' Harry quickly pointed to a surprised looking James. Lily's smiling face is replaced with a frown when she spotted James. James on the other hand let out an awkward smile which was ignored by Lily.

'He called you earlier, I overheard it' Harry lied

'Oh, that's odd, he usually calls me-' Lily started but when Professor Flitwick came, she didn't want to waste any time 'Never mind, I was actually going to offer a tour around Hogwarts since you're new and we've met yesterday, remember?'

Harry winced at the memory and Lily gave a small laugh

'I also feel like I owe it to you for mistaking you with _him'_ she motioned to James with her chin sharply motioned to him

'I'm sorry Lily but James is already assigned to it. Thank you for the offer anyway' Harry politely declined. He planned to have minimal contact with his parents and if he's already stuck with his dad as his roommate, the last thing he need is his mother showing him around a school he studied in for seven years in twenty years into the future.

'Professor Flitwick is here' Harry swiftly seated himself on the back trying to ignore the disappointed look on his mother's face. He felt like a jerk already for letting down his mother despite being the same age with her. But he can't bring himself to be close to her. It's going to be harder for him in the future, where he can't see her anymore.


	8. First day in Hogwarts, again

Lily knew from the moment he entered the classroom, he was the boy she helped yesterday. She was slightly surprised that after he looks cleaner, less pale and wearing the Hogwarts Gryffindor uniforms, he's an exact replica to James

Normally this fact would greatly disturb her especially if there's already rumors of Potter lying of his connection with Harry and she would've stayed away from anything that associates itself with James Potter, well except for Remus Lupin who she already befriended way back but that's a different story.

But she felt drawn to Harry Dursley for some reason. At the beginning, she thought its because she felt guilty for having yelled at him when she mistook him for James. She planned to make it up to him however by offering to show him around Hogwarts and end things more nicely but he refused. She was of course disappointed but she still can't explain the connection she felt to him.

Particularly the weirdness and mysteriousness surrounding him. For example, he knew her first name as she hasn't introduced herself and blamed it on Potter despite the marauder's habit of calling her Evans. She really hated being referred to 'Evans' although it was her family name but it sounded like a boy's name. What's wrong with a simple Lily?

Also, Harry also knew Professor Flitwick is the teacher for charms. James Potter is hardly the best tour guide of Hogwarts and she knew he would bother spelling out teacher's names in front of Harry.

Then there's that incident in the hospital wing.

'40 days?' she murmured in class

'Yes, Ms. Evans?' Professor Flitwick asked and all heads turned to her

'N-nothing professor' she bowed her head in embarrassment and thought it's silly that she bothered with it. Harry could just be mumbling some random nonsense.

...

'So, you're close to Evans?'

James appeared next to Harry and despite the easygoing tone he used, he gives off the air of a boyfriend warning a stranger to back off from his girl.

'No' Harry said

'But she was talking to you' James pressed

'Why? Is she not allowed?'

James smiled ruefully thinking that this boy in front of him is looking for a beating.

The flash of a camera alerted the two boys.

'Twins at Hogwarts'

Harry stared at the bushy platinum-haired spectacled girl approaching them

'Rita Skeeter' he mumbled and frowned upon recalling a similar situation with Hermione at the time.

'So Potter and...Dursley?' Rita stared at her notes and back at Harry and then James 'Are you related in blood-'

'NO!' James bellowed and...strut?

'Unbelievable' Harry muttered at the realization that Snape wasn't lying, his father really do trust. He tried not to look too embarrassed as he watched his father strut his way out of the corridor.

...

'Harry Dursley' Sirius read Hogwarts weekly aloud 'an original article by Rita Skeeter. Is there anything on this newspaper NOT written by her?!'

Remus just stayed silent as Sirius continued to read aloud. He was reading, or rather, re-reading A Tale of Two Cities. He didn't particularly like Dickens, he preferred Dumas, but it's a useful distraction from Sirius Black.

'Due to his uncanny resemblance to James Potter, Harry Dursley is either a. A distant relative, b. His cousin or c. His long lost twin' Sirius wrinkled his brows 'Do I get a gift for choosing the right answer?'

Or not.

The corridor is packed with people which is why Remus didn't notice the group of second-year boys that ran towards him. The moment he notices the gang of students charging towards him, Sirius gently grabbed his hand and pulled him aside so he won't collide with them.

His body made contact with Sirius' instead and Sirius' hands were gently grabbing his shoulder. In the moment of surprise, he dropped his book on the ground.

Before Remus could do anything, Sirius quickly bend down, picked up the book and handed it back to him.

'Thanks' Remus muttered, Sirius' fingers brushes his hand as he did it.

'Your hand's cold' Sirius took one of his hand and placed it between his, rubbing it to give heat.

'Let go' Remus said but Sirius still continued his ministration

'Sirius let go' Remus roughly pulled his hand from him. Sirius didn't say anything and just stared at him.

'I have to go' Remus muttered under his breath

'Where?'

'I have a class'

'No, you don't. Your next class is still one hour later'

At this point, Remus was about to leave but Sirius stood in front of him, blocking any possible way.

'Sirius-'

'You said to pretend it never happened' Sirius said angrily 'But you're the one avoiding me all along'

'I-I'm not' Remus mumbled and turned back, walking in the opposite direction.

'You're running away' Sirius called out to him

Both boys were unaware of the greasy haired boy hidden in the corner watching the entire exchange. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of the ex-Black heir gazing at the retreating figure of his bookish friend.

...

Sirius walked aimlessly around the corridor opposite where Remus went. He wasn't upset Remus left like that, well maybe a little bit, but he knew Remus will come around.

He recalled that night, Remus' expression and how he kissed him back. He wasn't blind, he knew his best friend has feelings for him, but he also knew that Remus needs time to fully come to terms with his sexuality and feelings.

Sirius Black is not a patient person, but for Remus Lupin, he will have to be one.

'Black!'

Sirius turned at the sound of his name called. He recognized the person as Antonin Dolohov. He was followed closely with Yaxley and Rowle. Sirius took a couple of steps to approach them but realizes that it wasn't him they're meant to call.

'Regulus' he whispered when he spotted his younger brother stood in front of them. Dolohov said something and it's rather difficult to read his brother's expression but Sirius could tell by the hint of frown on his face that Regulus didn't seem to like it.

When the three boys left, Sirius saw Regulus stayed in his place for a moment before he walked off towards his direction. When his younger brother looked up and spotted him, he walked in the opposite direction.

'Regs-' Sirius ran towards his younger brother who walked faster after Sirius called out to him 'Regulus Black!'

Regulus finally stopped but didn't turn back

'What are you doing?! Don't get close to the three of them!' Sirius warned

'Don't tell me what to do' Regulus snapped

'You're my younger brother and it's my business to tell you-'

'I'm not your younger brother!' Regulus snarled and turned to him 'The day you were disowned you lost the right to call yourself my brother'

Regulus turned and before he left, Sirius heard him mutter in the same tone his mother did the day he left Grimmauld place forever.

'Blood traitor'

...

Dinner has been an unpleasant affair. Not only was the air among the five Gryffindor boys was thick with tension due to Harry and James, but Sirius is also not in a good mood for unknown reasons and Remus uncharacteristically remains quiet in Sirius' bad mood.

It all started when they were all seated. James was already cross with Harry and it amplified when Lily passed their table and said hi to Harry while dutifully ignored James. To top it all, Peter made a mistake of reading Hogwarts Weekly in front of James who spotted the article mentioning him and Harry to be long lost brothers.

It ended with the article crumpled into a ball and thrown towards the Slytherin table where by sheer luck, it landed on the head of one Severus Snape.

'Um...good kidneys?' Peter said at one point, trying to diffuse the tension which was met by blazing stares from both James and Harry.

'Nevermind' He mumbled softly, gaze down trying to hide from their gaze.

Remus stared at Sirius who dutifully kept his eye on his plate and avoid eye contact with everyone else. It's usual for Sirius to cut off the world during his bad mood stage but usually, he or James would know about the problem and either talk him out of it or leave him to sulk for a day.

But James is too annoyed with the presence of Harry Dursley to notice Sirius. Also, Remus had a thought that the source of Sirius' mood swing came from him and decided not to pry in case his thought is proven correct.

...

'Feeling better now Harry?'

Dumbledore asked the moment he led Harry into his office

'49 days' Harry blurted out and Dumbledore nodded

'I guessed as much' the headmaster said

'Why 49?' Harry asked

'Two seven numbers are multiplied with each other. Seven is a very good number my dear boy' Dumbledore answered

'I first must apologize for not apparating you in the hospital earlier, I thought Mr. Black is still inside the room so it will not be comfortable' Dumbledore apologized

'Oh, its fine professor' Harry said. He's secretly glad because he got to meet his mom from it.

'I was here to warn you about your arrangements' Dumbledore said 'From my deduction, the first Horcrux created is the ring and since you were teleported at the time of 49 days before the ring is conceived, it is futile to destroy Horcruxes before they were made. Voldemort may simply find other substitutes for it.'

Harry nodded in agreement. He would like to ask whether if he defeats Voldemort from this time period, he'll be saving more lives instead but he doesn't want Dumbledore to know what he's planning. He'll need to do this himself.

'And Harry'

He looked up and saw Dumbledore stared at him in sadness

'Remember my warning the other day' the headmaster said as if he could read what Harry might be thinking 'Please be very careful about this'

...

There's something about Harry Dursley.

James' thought is filled with the other spectacled boy as he laid on the bed while toyed with the snitch he received from his father on his birthday last year. It was the last gift he received from his parents before they passed on. Aside from him, Remus leaned on his bed reading a book and Peter is crouched on his trunk looking for his socks.

Aside from the small mishaps he had with the other boy, James can't help being bothered and concerning himself with Harry. He only met the boy in a day and yet he already felt a really strong connection with him. Could it be because of their similar appearance that everyone else, except for him and Harry, fixated on?

'I do not look like him' James muttered, he can't look that...ugly?! Now after he thinks about it, James had to admit that Harry Dursley is not ugly looking. Especially if people pointed out how similar looking he is to him.

'Padfoot' James turned to Sirius with mischievous grin on his face 'Let's give Dursley the ultimate Gryffindor welcome!'

...

When Harry climbed up the Gryffindor tower towards the bedroom, he just realizes how tired he is.

He has yet fully recovered from the excitement during the full moon and it's been a year since he properly went to classes and roamed the corridors as a student and having to do that in the day after being chased by a werewolf took a toll on him physically and mentally.

When Harry entered the room, he saw the four marauders each in their own bed but not asleep yet. James is just laying down fiddling with the golden snitch. Sirius is in a similar position but he's transfiguring paper scraps into birds flying above his head. Remus is reading a book and on closer inspection, he realizes Remus is reading a muggle literature, The Count of Monte Cristo. Peter is laying down as well and stared at the ceiling above.

They didn't look at him when he came in and Harry himself also intend to have minimum contact with them until his 49 days deadline ended.

His eyelids are getting heavy and he didn't think about changing or showering first but the moment he lay on his bed, he found himself submerged in water as his bed transfigured into a small pool.

When he submerged, he saw Sirius and James high-fiving each other. Luckily he didn't lose his glasses in the water. He knew he should've expected this type of prank from the marauders, especially from his father's reputation, but having experienced it like this and stared at the smug smile on his father's face snapped something in him.

'Change it back' Harry charged towards James. The air in the room becomes tense when he stood against his father.

'Make me' James said

.

.

.

Thank you guys for the reviews! I really appreciate it!


End file.
